


Lean on Me

by Yulyeong



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heroes of Olympus, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulyeong/pseuds/Yulyeong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia is finally defeated, her children scattered to the wind, the quest over, and the world returned to the semi-normal state that it was to begin with. Percy is surrounded by even more friends than before, Roman and Greek, with little time on his hands for much else; the expectations of being a hero of Olympus consuming his time and forcing him away from the one person he actually wants to spend time with: Nico di Angelo. Nico, ever quiet, ever withdrawn, has no place in the group surrounding Percy, and not even Hazel can make him fit in. She can, however, help Nico get time alone with Percy after she discovers something about her brother that she never thought she would. Nico is possessive of Percy, attracted to him in a way that he’s never wanted to be close to someone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

Breathing out, finally alone after days of work, rebuilding and training, Hazel stretches her arms over her head. The scent of the forest, alive with all of the animals and nymphs, washes over her. The tension that runs bone deep slowly drains out, leaving a relaxed, easy feeling in her mind. For once, finally, after two weeks of hard work, she has a moment to herself, away from the loud demigods, to walk in the forest and explore. Her path takes her winding through the forest, beside the clearing that she usually finds the tree nymphs sitting in the sun. The clearing is empty today.

“Hazel?” A quiet voice asks, shock rushing through it as a shadow to the side of the clearing moves, separating from the rest of them. A dark haired boy steps out, skin pale in the afternoon sun. His eyebrows rise in hopeful curiosity, gaze flitting behind Hazel, the light slowly draining out of them when nobody else follows her.

Hazel jumps, her dark eyes turning to the shadows. She stops at the edge of the clearing, smiling at Nico. Though surprised, she isn’t shocked to see her brother appear randomly in the forest. After all, she used to meet him in random places at New Rome, so why not stumble upon him in the forest of Camp Half Blood? “Nico? You could warn me next time you decide to show up. What if I didn’t decide to walk here today?”

“I didn’t come to see you this time.” The curiosity fleeing, his tone turning normal, he steps forward with a half-smile, true pleasure at seeing Hazel reflecting in it. “It is good to see you though. Did Percy send you?”

“Um, no. Last time I saw him he was training with the others, trying to teach Frank how to change in the middle of a fight. He didn’t even notice me leave.” She tilts her head to the side, trying to judge his reaction, startled by his question. 

“Oh…” Is his answer. Nico purses his lips together, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword and the other in the pocket of his jeans. Raising an eyebrow, he peers past her once more before shrugging to himself.

“Why? Did you plan on meeting him?” Hazel’s question snaps something in her brother, shocking her with the raw emotions that pass over his face before he composes himself again.

“We were supposed to meet here every day of the week to train together, and he hasn’t shown up once” Nico shakes his head, sending strands of hair falling across his eyes. He pushes them out of the way unconsciously. His smile fades slightly, his good mood deteriorating at the edges. “What’s he been up to?”

“He’s been training us every day.” Hazel steps forward, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. “He didn’t even mention that he was supposed to be somewhere else.”  
“He forgot about me.” Nico whispers, his eyes closing to take in the information, the rest of his good mood disappearing under disappointment and betrayal.

“If it matters so much you could just go into camp and get him?” Hazel suggests, arching an eyebrow. One of the trees at the edge of the clearing shifts, and a nymph peers out curiously at Hazel. She waves at the nymph, recognizing her, and the nymph waves back, pointing curiously at Nico.

“No.” Nico snaps, narrowing his gaze on her. He glances over his shoulder, sending the nymph a withering glare. The nymph yelps softly and shifts back into a tree, sending a cluster of leaves fluttering to the ground.

Hazel frowns, furrowing her brows in confusion. She has the strange feeling that she’s missing something, some piece of the puzzle that Nico’s withholding. If it means so much to him and they had plans, he shouldn’t mind marching into camp and dragging him out into the forest to uphold their plans. It hits Hazel like a charging Minotaur, what she’s been missing. “You like him.”

Nico purses his lips defensively, crossing his arms across his chest, a faint blush blooming across his cheeks. "So maybe I like him, it's not a big deal. He's the saviour of Olympus. Who wouldn't like him?"

"Is that the only reason you like him?" Hazel asks softly, watching Nico, her heart construction painfully in her chest. Of all the people that her brother could have fallen for, it had to be the most thick headed boy, oblivious to the world of love, the one nearly impossible to get time alone with. 

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Nico hisses, ducking his head and staring at the ground, hair falling across his forehead to obscure his eyes. "No. He was the one that saved me. He brought me back, he trusted me, and he never gave up on me. No matter what our father did, or his friends said, he was always here for me when I needed him. He put aside his own quest to help me with mine."

Hazel eyes the dark haired boy beside her, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. She glances down the forest path, hoping without much faith that the son of Poseidon will materialize himself and prove Nico is right to have faith in him. “Nico?”

“No. Don't make up excuses for him" he hisses, closing his eyes. He shudders bowing his head further while wrapping his arms around himself. "He's not coming, and that's all I need know."

"Maybe he got stuck training with Frank again" Hazel whispers, sympathy rushing through her. Reaching forward, she places a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt at comfort. "Maybe if you wait at his cabin after dinner you can catch him alone."

"I've tried that. There is always someone following him. Either Frank asking his advice, or Leo cracking jokes, or Annabeth trying to explain a new theory she has" Nico says bitterly, nails digging into the pale skin of his arm. He digs his boot further into the ground, watching the skeleton of a rat claw its way out, rubbing against his leg before scurrying off into the forest. "He is never alone."

"What if I could get you some time with him?" Hazel asks, ducking down to meet his eyes, pleasing with her own as she grips his forearms. She may not be able to be the sister he wants her to be, but she will be the best sister she can be. If its Percy he wants, it's Percy he will get, even if she has to set Mercury's cabin on fire for Nico to get time alone with him. 

"He'd just get distracted by something and not show up" the son of Hades answers shortly, not bothering to point out that is exactly what is happening at the moment. He turns away, a hand dropping to the hilt of his sword as he looks I the direction that the mouse fled.

Determination floods the girl as a secretive smile slips onto her lips. She turns away from the moping boy, slipping her hands into her back pockets, a plan already forming in her mind. "I think you should wait at his cabin tonight." 

As she walks back down the path, towards the camp, Nico watches her. His head tilted to the side curiously, having picked up the note of mischief in her voice. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft lapping of water at the edge of the lake, the overhead rays of sun bearing down and the busy, hearty atmosphere consume Camp Half-Blood. The constant, insistent drone of voices, yelling and cheering, buzz through the midday heat, doing nothing good for the fried nerves and foggy minds ordering sweaty limbs to swing swords, thrust spears and shoot arrows.

“Alright guys, I think that’s enough for today” Percy calls, wiping the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead and gazing around at the pairs that come to a sudden stop, weapons dropping to their sides as they let out grateful sighs. He shoots his partner an amused look, raising his eyebrows with a silent idea, voicing a question out loud. “What do you think, Annabeth?”

Annabeth grins back, not lowering her sword and tilting her chin up slightly in agreement. Stepping up beside Percy, she raises her sword in the air, catching the attention of her fellow demigods. Meeting each of their gazes head on, she purses her lips to stop from smiling, giddy with the adrenaline from her training with Percy and excitement for the challenge to come. “I think you guys are pathetic. You can’t give up just because it’s hot outside.”

“I agree.” Percy stretches his arms above his head, Riptide catching the light and scattering sun across the grassy training grounds. “How about… if you guys, all of you, manage to beat Annabeth and I you can have the tomorrow off? And if you lose, then an extra hour of training tomorrow.”

Frank and Leo glance at each other, twin smirks appearing on their faces. The unease they used to feel towards one another disappeared quickly last month after Percy declared that they would all train together, forcing Leo and Frank to be sparring partners while pairing Hazel up with Piper. “Sure” Leo finally says, pulling the hem of his t-shirt down further while tightening his grip on his sword. “I like the odds of four against two.”

“It’ll be three against two” Piper voices, stepping up beside the boys and shooting them a smile. She holds her dagger ready in her hand, joining the line in front of Percy and Annabeth. “Do you still think we can take them?”

Frank’s eyebrows furrow and he looks around, trying to find the missing girl. When he doesn’t spot her, he frowns and turns back to Piper. “Where did Hazel go?” 

“She said she needed a break. I can step in for her, though.” Jason steps forward, holding his own sword, Juno’s gladius, ready in his hand. He gives Percy an easy smile stepping up beside his girlfriend. “I finished my chores early and ran into her on my way here. Thought I could slip in for an hour or two of practice, but a fight with you would work to. So, what do you say? Am I a suitable replacement?”

“I think we could make it work” Percy answers, grinning at Jason, excitement at the prospect of going up against someone with the same skill level as himself flooding him. “As soon as you are disarmed, you are done. You can go get dinner.”

Annabeth laughs, shaking her head at the boys before composing herself and flashing her other three competitors a toothy smile. “Let’s start, then.” 

Leo immediately lunges for Annabeth, aiming his blade at her right thigh. Annabeth thrusts her sword down, catching Leo’s blade and slamming the tip into the grass at her feet. Sidestepping a slash from Piper’s dagger, she steps on Leo’s blade, drawing a cry from him as his arm bends at an awkward angle, making him drop to his knees, and knocks her sword against Piper’s. Twisting, she yanks back, sending Piper’s dagger skittering across the grass. Stepping up Leo’s sword, Annabeth snaps her boot forward, kicking out with a foot on Leo’s chest, sending him sprawling backwards, rolling and nearly knocking Frank off his feet. Leo’s sword remains at her feet, trapped beneath her other boot. Grinning victoriously, Annabeth watches Leo and Piper grab their weapons and sulk off. She turns to watch Percy deal with his two opponents, relaxing her taxed muscles. “I’ll see you at dinner, Percy.” Assured with Percy’s skill, she turns away and heads in the direction of the center of camp, her stomach rumbling even though she would have never admitted it.

Percy, sword locked against Jason’s, lets out an undignified noise, bringing a foot up and using a trick Annabeth taught him, pushing Jason back. Spinning around, he ducks under a wild swing from Frank, an arm shooting up to knock Frank’s sword arm away. Frank wince’s, his appearance shimmering at the thought of change, and at the moment where his focus isn’t entirely on his sword, Percy slams his shoulder into his chest and knocking the sword from his hand. “Sorry buddy, but don’t bother changing. You’re done.” 

Frank’s form comes back into view and he sighs, shaking his head and leaning down to grab his sword, muttering about not changing quickly enough again.

“But I’m not.” Jason sings, his foot slamming against Percy’s ankles, sweeping Percy off of his feet. Percy lands with a thud on the ground next to Jason, the breath knocked out of him. Jason’s sword arcs down towards Percy’s chest, but having expected it, the son of Poseidon brings Riptide up to deflect the blow, shoving Jason back and grabbing his wrist. Jason tries to jerk away, but Percy grins and slams Riptide’s handle into his wrist, forcing Jason to drop his sword.

“Now you are.” Percy grins, letting go of the other demigod’s wrist and sitting back on the grass, capping Riptide and slipping it into his back pocket. He leans forward and picks up Juno’s gladius, offering it back to the son of Zeus. “Sorry about the dirty trick, but real fights usually aren’t fair.”

“So I guess this means I’m joining you guys tomorrow for practice?” Panting, Jason accepts his sword back with a wicked grin, hair mussed and cheeks flushed, sitting back on the grass and slipping his sword back into its sheath. He rubs his wrist, shrugging. “And don’t worry about it. I would have done the same.”

“You bet” Percy grins back, patting his shoulder.

“Percy! Jason!”

Their gazes lock onto the son of Apollo running towards them, eyes wide. Percy and Jason jump up instantly, Percy reaching forward to catch the kid’s shoulders before he goes barrelling past them. Straightening the kid out, Percy holds him by the shoulders, leaning down to meet his frenzied eyes. “What’s wrong, Kody?”

The son of Apollo looks up at Percy, eyes wide with terror, black marks staining his skin and clothes. Gasping in an attempt to get words out at the same time as catch his breath, he chokes on his words. “Apollo’s cabin!” 

Percy’s eyebrows shoot up and confusion floods him, but before he can ask he hears Jason’s urgent voice. “Percy, Apollo’s cabin is burning.”

Percy’s gaze flies to the column of smoke searing a trail in the otherwise clear blue sky, and horror. “An attack?” 

“No. One moment we were all training outside and the next thing we saw was the cabin on fire.” Kody gasps, tugging at Percy’s hand before scrambling back up the hill, towards his cabin. “We can’t put out the fire! Percy, we need your help!”

“Come on Percy” Jason growls, smacking his shoulder and jogging up the hill after the son of Apollo.

Percy races after him, down the path and past cabins with curious heads poking out, skidding to a stop in front of Apollo’s cabin. Thin fingers of flame lick out of the open windows. Watching the campers futilely drag bucket after bucket of water up from the lake, Percy shares a look with Jason and Jason nods, waving the campers away, clearing the area. Calling the water to him, Percy closes his eyes and feels for the nearest large source of water, finding the river a few feet into the forest. A knot forms in Percy’s stomach as the water responds to him, rushing up from the river, through the forest, and dousing Apollo’s cabin. A dull throb starts in his head and he groans softly, releasing the water back to the river.

Annabeth taps his shoulder, drawing him back to the commotion. She presses her lips together, pride for him in her eyes yet her mind on the matter at hand. “We still have no idea how the fire started, but we know it was magic. Nothing is damaged, nothing burned, and there is nothing wrong except for everything being wet now. It’s as if there was no fire at all. My guess is magic, one of Hecate’s children probably. We’ll stick around and finish cleaning up. You should go get some sleep, Percy. You look dead on your feet.” She says softly, rubbing his forearm before giving him a light push towards Poseidon’s cabin. She glances at the sky, pursing her lips. “The sun is setting anyways. I guess we’re missing dinner tonight.”

Percy nods, stifling a yawn as he glances at the sky, surprised by the fading light of dusk. Following Annabeth’s advice, he slips away from the frenzy of campers all trying to get a closer look at the undamaged, soaked cabin of Apollo, making his way silently to his cabin. “Gods, I wish I could have a moment alone for once,” Percy whispers, rubbing his forehead, “no, not even a moment, more like four months.”

“That’s an interesting wish” a male voice says from behind Percy, as soft against his ears as the night breeze. Amusement colors with, along with anticipation, the voice quivering slightly as it continues, a shadow falling into step beside the demigod. “Does that mean that I am unwelcome, then?” 

Too tired to be surprised by much, Percy glances to his side and smiles tiredly at the son of Hades, relief flooding through him, quickly followed by joy. “You are always welcome, Nico.”

“Good to know” Nico answers, staring straight ahead, at Percy’s cabin. His face gives away nothing, not his pleasure or disappointment at catching Percy alone. He shies away from a passing camper, bumping into Percy’s arm and sending them both stumbling off the path. “You didn’t show up today. Or the day before.”

Percy catches his arm, steering them back on the path. Shame ties his stomach in knots; shame that he forgot about the one demigod that he actually wants to spend time with, and shame that he disappointed the boy. “I’m sorry, Neeks. I got caught up in training Frank on how to shift and Leo on how to fight properly.”

“Pleasant” Nico mutters, his lips quirking up slightly at the use of his nickname. He hides it quickly, glancing up at Percy and raising his chin in a type of challenge. “You have time now, though.”

“It’s almost dark, what would we do?” Percy sighs, covering another yawn with the back of his hand as he stops in front of his cabin, turning and leaning back against the door as Nico stops in front of him, leaving barely a foot between them.

“Talk, relax. You can lie down if you are really tired” Nico suggests, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. “We can go inside. Your cabin is probably more peaceful than out here.” 

The whispers and laughs of the campers as they discuss the flaming cabin of Apollo fill the night air, and Percy nods in agreement. He opens the door, slipping into his cabin and closing the door after Nico slips in behind him. The dim blue light of the cabin, cast by a soft glow in the water in the corner of his cabin, a decoration to represent Poseidon “You know, you showing up right after the fire, during the only time I have been alone all day, and complaining about me missing our meeting is quite a coincidence, don’t you think?”

“You aren’t as stupid as you look” Nico teases, unclipping his sword belt and dropping it to the wood floor with a clang, leaving it behind in favor of sitting on the edge of Percy’s bed. He smiles innocently at Percy, patting the spot next to him. “You look ready to drop.”

“I get that a lot, Neeks” Percy smiles back, a taunt in the use of the demigod’s nickname as he pulls Riptide out of his pocket, placing it on his bedside table before sitting beside Nico. He angles himself to face the other demigod, pulling a leg up underneath himself. “The fire?”

Nico glances down guiltily, looking back up at Percy under lowered lashes. He runs a hand through his unruly hair, sending strands falling into his eyes. “Lou Ellen might have owed me a favor.” 

A smile breaks onto Percy’s face and he raises his eyebrows, trying hard not to full out grin. “All of that when you could have just come and get me?”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you would have remembered” Nico shoots back defensively, turning to face Percy and bringing his hands up to rest on Percy’s shoulders, pushing backwards, sending the other boy sprawling backwards. He watches as Percy rearranges himself comfortably on the bed before lying down facing the older demigod.

“I am sorry, Nico” Percy whispers, giving him a half-hearted smile while trying to hide his yawn. He drapes an arm to hang off of the edge of the bed, a subtle hint for Nico to make himself comfortable.

“I know. That’s the worst part. I can’t even be mad at you.” Nico mumbles, edging closer and gingerly placing his head on Percy’s outstretched arm, watching his face with caution, heat racing to his cheeks. Encouraged by Percy closing his eyes, a smile on his lips, Nico inches closer and curls against Percy, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Now shut up and sleep. You can make it up to me tomorrow.” Receiving no reply, Nico hums softly and shuffles, pressing himself into the silent demigod’s body, resting his head on his chest. Percy’s heart beats below his ear, reinforcing the trembling, fluttery butterflies in his stomach and the pounding of his own heart. Anticipation races through his veins, but he holds back, waiting until the heartbeat below him slows down. His fingers tap out a rhythm on Percy’s chest as he anxiously builds up the courage to whisper. “Percy?”

“Mhm?” The drowsy boy hums, arm looping around Nico’s shoulders as he unconsciously pulls the son of Hades closer, tucking Nico’s head beneath his chin. Trying to fight off the sleep that threatens to pull him down, he focuses on the body nearly pulled on top of his, noticing the shallow breath tickling his neck. 

“Thanks for everything. For coming after me and saving me. For training with me. For believing in me, all of those times.” Nico’s voice comes out softer than he wanted, low and warm and embarrassed as he stops his tapping and curls his fingers into the orange fabric of Percy’s Camp Half Blood t-shirt. “You were the only one who cared.”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up and sleep, not talk” Percy teases playfully, opening his eyes to stare at the shadows dancing across the roof of the cabin. Snapping out of the stupor of sleep, he sighs softly, Nico’s warmth seeps into him, lighting up his body. He knows Nico is nervous, he can feel the boy’s heart pounding against his ribs, but he doesn’t know why. Curiosity floods him, his heart speeding up slightly.

“I do. I was just thanking you before I forgot, because I never did before” Nico smiles, nuzzling further into Percy’s warmth. He holds on tight to the moment, not certain if, when Percy wakes up, he will realise who he has cuddled up to his side and kick him out, or not want to see him again. Nico chews his lower lip, hiding further against Percy, knowing that the older demigod probably thinks it is Annabeth, his ex-girlfriend that he has curled up against him getting all emotional.

“If you plan on saying things like that, you can’t expect me to stay quiet” Percy murmurs, wide awake, bringing a hand up and running his fingers through the younger boy’s hair. “You thank me, and you don’t want me to tell you why I did any of that?”

Nico pulls away, propping himself up on his elbows to gaze down at Percy, eyebrows raised with slight curiosity and a sea of fear dancing in his eyes. Scared that Percy’s answer will tear his heart to shreds, Nico decides to do the only thing that will protect him from rejection. Pursing his lips, he forces the question out of his mouth, expecting Percy to shove him away as soon as it is spoken. “What about Annabeth?”

“Do you think that I could ever mistake you for Annabeth?” Percy asks, making Nico flinch away. His eyes widen in surprise and he makes a grab at Nico as the boy scrambles off of the bed, jolting away from Percy. “Nico, get back here!”

“No. I’m sorry I bothered you.” Nico hisses, closing his eyes and reaching for his sword. Tying it around his waist, he glances over at Percy, pressing his lips together and blinking in an attempt to hide the pain. “I wasn’t trying to force myself on you.” Nico turns away, grabbing the door and pulling it open before Percy can react, slipping out into the darkness beyond. 

Surprise flashes through Percy as he stares at Nico’s retreating form for a moment, brain scrambling to understand Nico’s words. “Force yourself on me? What- Nico!” He yells, eyes widening as he jumps up, nearly tripping over discarded clothes form days before as he chases after Nico, outside into the cool air. Jogging to a halt in the middle of the path, he looks around, trying to find the shadow of the boy in the night, illuminated faintly by the crescent moon above. “Nico!”

Something moves on the path ahead and not wasting any time Percy chases it. “Nico!” The son of Hades turns around, eyes widening as he sees the son of Poseidon running at him, and he holds up his hands, expecting an attack but being shocked still as Percy’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling Nico taunt against his body, trapping his hands against Percy’s chest. “You idiot boy” Percy gasps, holding the boy tightly against his chest, trying to regain his breath as he brushes his lips across Nico’s forehead, panic and adrenaline filling him, slowly calming his heart. “What were you thinking when I said that I couldn’t mistake you with Annabeth?”

“I thought that you were telling me that you could never feel the same as I do” Nico whispers, closing his eyes against the onslaught of emotions. Being a son of Hades has always made him emotion, despite what others think, and now, with Percy having chased after him, holding him, outside at night, he is in turmoil. 

“And how do you feel?” Percy asks softly, running his hands up and down Nico’s back, trying to sooth whatever emotions are tearing the kid up inside. 

Slipping his arms around Percy’s neck, he runs his nose along Percy’s collarbone, trying not to choke on his words, on the emotions boiling up under his skin from Percy’s hands on his lower back. Breathing in deep, he throws it all away, his heart already breaking. “If you let me go right now, I won’t come back.” 

“I won’t let you go, then.” Percy’s whisper barely breaks through the night, but he feels Nico tense in his arms. Tightening his grip on the boy, Percy pulls away slightly to look down, meeting the dark, stormy eyes of the other boy. “Nico, don’t.”

“Percy” Nico shakes his head, lowering his gaze and trying to step out of Percy’s arms, only to be pulled back.

“No, I don’t know what you are trying to tell me, but I know exactly what I am saying.” The words come with an urgency that Percy’s never felt before, an urgency to let Nico know exactly how he feels, exactly how he’s been feeling about the boy since he met him. “When I said that I could never mistake you for Annabeth, I meant it. Annabeth is like a sister to me, and you… you are so much more. Every time I chased you down, every time I came to help you, it was because all I could think about was you. I had to see you, to know you were ok, to be the one to save you. I don’t think you understand that when I say I won’t let you go, I mean it. I’m not letting you go until you tell me to.” His heart hammering in his chest, Percy closes his eyes, unable to take Nico’s dark eyes gazing up at him, the surprise that could either save him or condemn him to a broken heart. 

The silence stretches on long enough to have Percy hyperventilating, his heart constricting painfully in his chest, fisting and twisting itself into painful knots that sing ‘did you really think he could like you back? He used to blame you for the death of his sister. All you will ever be to him is a mentor.’ The thoughts get cut off abruptly as cool lips press against his, the body in his arms leaning into him and stretching up, cold fingers trailing along the back of his neck and into his hair. Percy gasps, eyes flying open only to see Nico consume his world. His eyelashes against his cheek, eyes closed, strands of messy dark hair falling across his forehead, kissing him. Closing his eyes, Percy kisses back, tightening his arms around Nico’s waist and pouring all of the passion, all of the heat and desperation, pleasure and pain into the kiss. Nico moans softly, shuddering in his arms and slowly pulling away, blinking his eyes open to see Percy doing the same.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that” Nico whispers, his cheeks burning with a blush as he stares up in wonder at the demigod holding him, wondering how someone so perfect could want him, a prince of the sea wanting a prince of ghosts and all things dead.

“Neeks…” Percy whispers back, a smile slipping onto his face as he raises a hand to brush pesky strands of hair out of Nico’s eyes, the other hand on the small of his back. He lowers his hand, letting his fingers trace Nico’s cheek before trailing it down to his waist. Silently vowing never to miss another meeting, Percy realizes that it won’t be enough. He wants Nico near, he needs Nico near, here, at Camp Half Blood, with him.

Nico shakes his head, the strands of hair falling back into his face as he meets Percy’s sea green eyes, digging his nails into the flesh at the back of Percy’s neck. “I thought you were in love with Annabeth. I thought you could never love me. I hurt for so long, gods, so long Percy, tormenting myself with those thoughts.”

Percy leans down and kisses the son of Hades, silencing the rant that tears at his heart, knowing he put the boy through it, knowing that he could have stopped it all if he would have just told Nico the emotions he’d been developing, then Nico wouldn’t have had to go through that. He’ll never have to go through that again. He’ll never hurt because of him again. “I love you, Nico di Angelo.”

“I love you to, Percy Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading Lean on Me! I absolutely love Nico and Percy as a couple, it was probably one of my first ships, because, like the crazy person I am, I never ship girls and guys, nope, I ship guys and guys because, let's face it, they always make the best, cutest, and most amazing couples ever. Now if only it actually happened... Anyways! I do sincerely hope you liked it. I plan on doing either a Apollo/Percy Jackson, Hermes/Percy Jackson, or another Jason Grace/Percy Jackson story next, haven't quite decided yet. I love them all.


End file.
